Beauty Bonjour
Beauty Bonjour '''is a 2018-introduced supporting character. The only daughter of minor character Beaujour from the tale ''Aurore and Aimée, ''she thinks her role is unimportant enough so she rather uses the amount of time that her story takes place to go and explore, see the world and get lost in adventures, hence she is on the Rebel side. Also, she doesn't want to be a captured by a nasty foul-smelling pirate, although she does appreciate the pirate tricks that her father taught her that he learned when he had been kidnapped. Character Personality Under that pleasant demeanor and cute smile is a devilish streak. Beauty might look beautiful and girly, but she prefers adventures instead of sitting around like a damsel-in-distress, wailing her days out. In her tale, she doesn't get 'rescued'. Only when her parents find her does she get 'rescued'. Hence, she'd rather be a Rebel instead of wasting her life away, doing more fun and exciting things, such as skateboarding or parkouring. She's also a very understanding person and her easy personality is what makes people get along well with her. Appearance Beauty has this sort of cotton candy hair that she absolutely hates but she admitted that it looks cute when she ties it into a ponytail. Thus, she can always be seen with a ponytail. She's obsessed with prissy bows despite her hating every other part of being a sissy princess and she literally ties used ribbon to tie a big, fat bow in her hair. She wears a laced combat vest with comfortable harem pants that are good for doing all sorts of dangerous activities. Interests and hobbies Skateboarding Her number 1 love. It's one thing for a girl to do skateboarding at Ever After High but a '''princess? Cool, very cool. Beauty loves skateboarding with all her heart and thinks that it means the world to her (besides Tyler). Bungee jumping Whoopee! The adrenaline rush, that feeling that gets into your head... Parkour She only took parkour because of Tyler. After her first successful attempt at doing a backflip from the tallest building in Ever After onto a smaller building (a thatch house which she crashed through the roof), she decided parkouring was fun and cool and now takes it as a weekly hobby. Horse Riding She loves horses! Can't blame her love for them. Scuba Diving Since she can't have 'sea legs' (never ever ask her to get on a ship when the waves are stormy, even something as large as the Titanic), she'd rather swim and look for beautiful species of marine wildlife in the best spots for scuba diving in Ever After. Abilities Skillset: * Skateboarding: '''Total master and professional at skateboarding. She could rush from one end of a high slope to the other and do a triple backflip while still on her skateboard. * '''A knack for getting lost: '''It's such a large part of her life that she simply considers it a skill. It could be handy for Damsel-In-Distressing, but the thing is she hates that subject so much that somehow she never gets lost. It's called reverse psychology. Also, never trust her to find the way. * '''Horseback riding: '''Remember one of her hobbies? She loves riding horses and there was this one time she tried to get the horse to stand on a borrowed skateboard and then... * '''Parkouring: Skateboard+Parkour=go. Basic life formula for Beauty. Though she sometimes mixes up skateboarding with parkour. Fairy Tale ''-Aurore and Aimée'' Main article: Aurore and Aimée How does Beauty fit into it? As the next Beaujour, Beauty has to wait for a while until she gets kidnapped by a pirate. There's also a dangerous possibility that she could be the next Aurore, which she absolutely doesn't want that role. She would rather be a Rebel than be a sadistic girl reared by some shepherdess (in her opinion). Relationships * Maël Bonjour (father) * Carolyn Charming (mother) * Aurelia Beauty (grandmother) * Malleville Beauty (granduncle) * Bertrand Charming (grandfather) * Ivy Wicked (grandaunt) * wip Parents Maël has always encouraged Beauty to follow her heart. He never really liked being kidnapped, because the pirate would sometimes put him into slavery or whip him. Even though the wife of the pirate pitied him and did raise him like he was like her child, he never really liked being on the ship. Yes, he is grateful for the good things that the pirate and his wife taught him in which most of them were handy (he even passed them to his daughter), he disliked his destiny. He encourages his daughter to follow her heart, if she isn't happy with her destiny. Carolyn was a generic Princess Charming (her adjective name was Slim, and you really can't blame her for having such a weird adjective name because people are running out of names and Carolyn really was slim), hence she was brought up in the ethics of the Royals. She doesn't agree with Beauty siding with the Rebels but it's mainly because she, like so many other princesses in her generation that were brought up as Royals, are just confused and naive. Other than their disagreement of Royal and Rebel stuff, Beauty and Carolyn have a good relationship. Friends Maggie Monkey Unlike other princesses (she is one, in a way), she grew up like a modern commoner, living in a luxurious modern condominum in Book End. This condominum was actually near the jungle. Beauty used to love to skate near the jungle and the daughter of the Monkey King, Maggie loved watching her. Eventually, she revealed herself to Beauty, who was eager to make new friends and yeah, the rest is history. Fawn Doe Beauty met Fawn in a similar way as how she met Maggie. She did meet Maggie earlier, but one day she and Maggie got lost in the Enchanted Forest (never trust Beauty to lead the way). They accidentally met Fawn (who initially was a shy thing living in the forest under her parents' care and never became human before because you know all offspring of animals are anthropomorphic but Fawn's parents have continuously failed to get her to become a human) and they scared Fawn so much she became a human. She would have freaked out and most likely die of a heart attack if her parents weren't behind her and immediately became humans and calmed her down. Well, anyways Maggie and Beauty were the first friends Fawn actually made in her whole entire life and Beauty taught her skateboarding. Now, she's a champion skateboarder who has won many competitions but it couldn't have been possible with the better skateboarder friend, Beauty. Royalle Charming Royalle is da wae. wip Rebecca Charming Becca is okae. wip Belladonna Witch wip Mary Gold wip Snowy Ice wip Pet A parrot named Teal. Its mother was her father's parting gift from the wife of the pirate and when it laid eggs, Teal was one of the chicks that hatched. She loves it dearly as it also signifies her devilish streak (pirates, remember?) Romance Tyler Charming Tyler has always been there for Beauty. She feels so grateful for him because she feels that he is the best guy in the world. What perfect couple don't have the same likes, similar personality traits and everything else. They're adorable. Besides, they're both Rebels and...is there anything else I need to say about this cute couple? Outfits Class-Ic-Schedule um u know what I'll fix this later. Quotes Trivia * Beauty's name came from the first time the driver saw the word Beaujour, and when the driver Google translated it and it meant nice day, then later the driver asked her grandfather what did Bonjour actually meant, and he said good day, hence the driver coined up this name * Her theme song is Simple Beauty by Martin Fox since it calms her down with the nonexistent lyrics and soothing melody * Her full name is Beauty Aurora Bonjour. Aurora obviously comes from Aurore, obviously. * Her MirrorBlog username is @beautifuladventure. Gallery Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Aurore and Aimée